There has been developed an autonomous driving technology which recognizes an obstacle around a vehicle using a sensor mounted on the vehicle and drives the vehicle while avoiding the obstacle. An obstacle recognized early on by the sensor can be avoided by controlling the vehicle from a distant location. However, objects such as a person and a vehicle may suddenly pop out from a blind spot that cannot be recognized by the sensor. It may be difficult to avoid the objects popping out because the distance thereto is short at the time it is recognized by the sensor.
Patent Literature 1 describes determining whether an object pops out from a blind spot by using information such as the position, size, and shape of something that causes the blind spot.